


Tradeoff

by orenjikitty



Series: Alive with You [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Modern AU, OCs - Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: Sometimes, work has to take a forefront.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this fluff out of my head. I need to write angst. So heads up?

“It should be fine,” Angela said, checking her calendar again. “Okay. Okay… Bye.” She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she jotted down another note.

“You okay?” Amelie asked, leaning against the door of her office, towel firmly in hand as she dried the mixing bowl they had used for today’s dinner. Angela nodded getting up from her desk to give Amelie a kiss to help dry the dishes. She could hear Ariadne still playing in the living room, Alain already put down for sleep.

It was the first time they were able to take advantage of the weather, warm enough to actually eat outside again, much to the kids enjoyment. Even the chore of cleaning up the yard after not much use during the winter seemed to be easier, Ariadne wanting to help as much as she could.

Dinner was supposed to be simple, just some hamburgers done on the grill with some salad, but Ariadne wanted to make bread too. And Amelie couldn’t say no when it came to Ariadne and baking (she just doesn’t have the capacity to turn down her daughter). Amelie only gave her a smile as she started to take out the ingredients for making bread, leaving Angela to watch of Alain as her wife and daughter baked.

(And after the last time, Angela wasn’t allowed to help them bake. She just wasn’t. Amelie did not want another fire in her kitchen.)

Then Aria wanted to help them with dinner itself. Angela watched over her as she guided tiny hands on chopping carrots and celery of the salad as Amelie put Alain in his highchair as she started the grill outside.

“Hey, you okay?” Amelie asked, setting the bowl down on the counter. “What did Ana want?”

Angela sighed, wrapping her arms around Amelie. She wanted more days like today.

But work was work. And work sometimes took priory to days like this.

“I have to go in tomorrow,” Angela confessed, Amelie’s reply getting lost in her mumbling into her hair. “I don’t want to buy Zaeed is gone and I’m the only one who can actually help with the surgery.”

“It’ll be alright,” Amelie replied, wrapping her own arms around Angela, Angela could hear the disappointment in her voice. They were to go on a picnic on the beach tomorrow. Angela had everything planned, was looking forward to seeing Alain crawl around, Ariadne chasing their dogs. “Next time, non?”

“Yeah...next time.”

* * *

Amelie shifted, adjusting the sleeping infant in her arm as the show finished. She sighed, antique show not nearly as enjoyable when Angela wasn’t ragging on the sellers. She had spent most of the day with the kids, trying to explain to Ariadne why they had to push the trip. Alain whimpered softly, Amelie lightly bouncing their son to soothe him back to sleep.

Almost 12 hours now, Angela’s been in the operating room on the other side of town. Last she had heard, it could be another 2 hours. “Maman?” Ariadne called out from up the steps, making her turn towards their eldest. Amelie got up, watching as Ariadne come down the steps.

While Angela had carried Ariadne, most of their daughter’s features were hers; her complexion, her hair and so far, her height. But Angela’s eyes. Glacier blue eyes peeked out from under messy black hair, still sleepy as she made her way down. “I’m here, cherie,” she whispered. The toy spider was still in her hands as she joined her in the hallway.

“Mummy?” Ariadne asked, taking her hand as she led them to the living room to sit. She helped the young girl on the couch, watching her yawn as she sat back down. She knew Ariadne would want to sleep with them, something they really had been trying to wean her on but Angela couldn’t say no to her when she started to whimper.

“She’s still at work, but she’ll be home soon,” Amelie said gently. “Do you want to wait up with me?” getting a nod from the young girl.

While Angela had carried Ariadne, most of their daughter’s features were hers; her complexion, her hair and so far, her height. But Angela’s eyes. Glacier blue eyes peeked out from under messy black hair, still sleepy as she snuggled into Amelie’s side.

Her eyes drooped, checking the time again as she heard Ariadne fall asleep against her. Hopefully Angela would be home soon. Hopefully.

* * *

Angela yawned, 12 hours, 26 minutes that she had to supervise the spinal fusion. She scrubbed down, the team congratulating themselves as the patient was set to make a full recovery. She leaned against the wall, laughing to herself as exhaustion set in. She missed her family. She had promised Amelie she would be home for dinner but now, it’s way past that time.

“Come on,” she heard beside her, Emily helping her up off the wall and down the hall. “Amelie called while you were in there.”

“Verdammit,” Angela swore, letting herself be helped into her office. “She’s probably worried right now. Alain wasn’t feeling too well but we were to take them to the beach today.”

Emily chuckled, “I still can't believe you named your kids Ariadne and Alain.”

“I was an accident,” Angela defended. “Amelie didn’t have to agree to Ariadne.”

“But you knew how much she loved Inception. Not that she know the _true_ reason why you tossed that name for your daughter,” Emily joked, remember Lena and Angela’s frequent debates regarding _Game of Thrones_. “You have your own Aria now.” Angela pouted, Emily hovering at the door as Angela gathered her belongings.

“She still didn't have to agree to it. We could have had Arielle instead,” Angela reminded her friend, earning a hearty laugh from Emily. “You don’t have to do this you know.”

Emily waived her off. “Lena’s happy to do drive you home. She has to drop off my dinner anyways.”

“I mean taking my shift next Sunday,” Angela replied, making sure her keys are on her. “You’d be working a double.”

“And Lena’s going to be in Istanbul,” Emily retorted. “You’ve taken more of my shifts than I can count. Just think of it as me slowly paying you back.”

“Knock knock,” Lena said, sliding up next to her fiancee before waiving at Angela. “Ready to go, Angie? I’m sure my goddaughter you want to see her mum tonight.”

* * *

 

Angela stifled a yawn behind her hand, happily watching as Amelie chased after an excited Ariadne in the parking lot of the beach. “Got you, mon petit minou,” Amelie said, Ariadne squirming in her arms as she brought the girl back to the car. “We need to get all our stuff first. What toys would you play with if they’re all in the car, hm?”

“And we can’t forget our sunscreen,” Angela reminded them, waving the bottle she had just used for herself and Alain. The boy babbled in his stroller, banging the plastic shovel against the railing as Amelie took him from Angela.

“We’ll go ahead and set up,” Amelie said,

“Now Aria, you stay close to mummy and maman, ja?” Ariadne nodded, scrunching up her face to show she was ready for the sunscreen. Angela laughed, kissing her on the forehead before opening the bottle again to lather some on the girl. She finished up, Ariadne grabbing her pail and beach ball, waiting patiently as Angela locked up the car to grab the cooler of food Amelie had left.

Angela smiled, reminding herself to thank Emily and Lena for making the day happen. It wasn’t the best solution for either couple but they knew the trade off would have been worth it. Angela laughed as Ariadne ran towards the umbrella Amelie had set up, Alain already crawling around the blanket, babbling away. Amelie smiled up at her, Angela leaning down for a kiss.

To her, the 12 hours in the surgery earlier in the week was a good trade off for a day with her family. It really was.


End file.
